Question: Erin had $55$ stuffed bears. She took out her favorite $7$ bears and then equally divided the other bears among her $3$ sisters. Erin's youngest sister, Su, already had $15$ stuffed bears. How many stuffed bears does Su have now?
Solution: We can subtract to find the number of stuffed bears Erin gave away. $55$ $7$ Erin's stuffed bears bears Erin kept bears Erin gave to her sisters $55}-{7} = {48}$ Erin gave away ${48}$ stuffed bears. She divided the bears she gave away equally among her $3$ sisters. $48$ total bears Erin gave to her sisters bears Erin gave each sister ${48} \div 3 = {16}$ Erin gave each sister, including Su, ${16}$ bears. Su already had ${15}$ stuffed bears. We can add to find her total. $16$ $15$ Su's total bears bears Erin gave to Su bears Su already had ${16} + {15} = {31}$ Su has ${31}$ stuffed bears now.